deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dig Dug vs Pac-Man
Description Pac-Man vs Dig Dug, which of these hungry (for food or otherwise) characters will win? Interlude Boomstick: Y'know Wiz, why does almost every arcade character have something to do with terrain? I mean, Mario breaks bricks, for god's sake! Wiz: You have a good point, There's also Taizo Hori, hero of the Dig Dug incident Boomstick: And Pac-Man, the hungry ghost-catching Pac-Person with a hunger for pellets! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, powers and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.' ' Dig Dug Wiz: Over 300 years ago, Taizo Hori was a soldier, sent to annihilate all life on a habitable planet. Boomstick: Holy crap! I just thought he was that guy digging underground and killing red beachballs and dragon- Dragons? I think I need to replay Dig Dug. Wiz: He's also the head of the council for digging. Boomstick: What?! Wiz: But weird backstory aside, seriously, really weird...Anyway, Taizo Hori is a master digger and terrain manipulator, he wields a jackhammer which can easily break apart islands and dig through solid stone. Boomstick: And that sound you hear... ' ''(Dig Dug walking sound) '''Boomstick: Is, as we previously discussed, is NOT the jackhammer, but Hori's feet. Wiz: The jackhammer is so efficient that he is easily able to dig from the Earth's crust all the way to the outer core in a short space of time, around 7-8 seconds, he took 7-8 seconds to dig 3000 kilometres. Boomstick: But there's enemies in Dig Dug, and Taizo couldn't kill them without the single cruellest weapon in the history of games, not only are you impaled, you are filled with 10 psi of pressure and air until you finally explode. This is even worse then my bazooka. Wiz: You're WHAT? Boomstick: Look! ' ''(There's a whooshing and an explosion, we hear screaming.) Wiz: BOOMSTICK!! What did you do?! '''Boomstick: I demonstrated. Wiz: ...I'm going to call the cops after this episode. Boomstick: Ha ha...you're joking, right? Uh...moving on. While these two weapons are not only great for digging and killing, he has many other weapons. Wiz: He has a ray gun, a shovel and an axe to dig underground and shoot enemies, boxing gloves, a magnet, a jetpack and even a lightning shield which protects him from attacks and can instantly kill foes. Boomstick: And these aren't the only thing that help him kill innocent tomatoes. He owns many power-ups, such as boots to help him walk faster, different harpoons that increase it's range and power, and a drill that can bust through solid brick. Wiz: He also owns a forcefield which can make him completely invulnerable for a short time, and he can completely stop time with an hourglass, and he can summon meteors. Boomstick: He can also breathe in space, and he can destroy islands without much effort. Wiz: But Taizo Hori is not perfect, without his equipment he is essentially nothing, and he's not exactly smart, he can't attack ghosts, and he can sometimes get overconfident. ' ' Boomstick: And even with his flaws, Taizo Hori is always ready to...kill tomatoes and destroy islands. (Dig Dug level complete theme.) ' ' ' ' Pac-Man Wiz: Pac-Man, a Pac-Person that roams around mazes collecting pellets, eating ghosts and traversing stages until finally... (Pac-Man death sound) Boomstick: Well, traversing mazes comes with some benefits, a high-spatial awareness developed, because now he knows exactly where uneaten pellets are and knows exactly where to go to get them. ''' Wiz: But he can't be the hero of Pac-Land without a few tricks up your sleeves. '''Boomstick: He doesn't have sleeves. Wiz: Metaphorica- why am I bothering? You never listen. Pac-Man can shoot Pac-Pellets- Boomstick: Is that what they're called? Anyway, Pac-Man can shoot Pac-Pellets out of his hands as lightweight projectiles, and after collecting 10, he can fire them out in a circle around him. ''' Wiz: Pac-Man has the strength to easily bust open chests and crates, along with shattering large robots into tiny pieces. '''Boomstick: He can also dodge lightning, he can jump over ghosts, larger objects and fall from building and get back up. Wiz: He can even survive being hit point-blank with cannonballs and torpedoes and shrug it off, and if that isn't enough, and he's survived falls from cliffs. Boomstick: He can even fly, following a trail of Pac-Pellets in mid-air, with a Power Pellet in the air. Wiz: He is a exceptional fighter, he can do a mid-air flip, and after ingesting a Kung-Fu Berry, he basically becomes a ninja, and he can summon pixelated ghosts to slam into enemies. He can even make his arms and legs disappear to chomp and bite foes. Boomstick: He an even throw and drop fire hydrants to knock opponents backward with water and use it as a bludgeoning weapon, but if he really wants to attack properly, he'll use his mallet. Yes, I bet you didn't know Pac-Man had a mallet, or that he had magical boots that let him jump multiple times in the air. Wiz: And he has trampolines to jump even higher. However, when Pac-Man really needs to bust out his real power, he can eat multiple berries to improve his power and gain abilities, like the Kung-Fu Berry we mentioned before. Boomstick: When he eats a Power Pellet, his strength and speed is increased for a few seconds, his Red Ribbon Berry allows Pac-Man to run faster and create a red ribbon that hurts people when they touch it. ''' Wiz: The Electro-Shock Berry allows Pac-Man to fire electricity and paralyse opponents, the Ice and Fire Berry allow Pac-Man to shoot ice and fire, respectively. '''Boomstick: The Spin Berry allows Pac-Man to create a tornado that sucks in ghosts and nearby objects, and he has two super forms: Super Pac-Man and Pac-Zilla. Wiz: Super Pac-Man allows Pac-Man to fly, his strength is increased and he becomes invulnerable, if only for a short time. Pac-Zilla allows Pac-Man to grow, his strength is increased, and he can eat and spit back enemy projectiles. Boomstick: Pac-Man also owns a blaster, which can stun opponents, and his Armoured Helmet allows Pac-Man to resist and block projectiles, but he's slower and weighs more. Wiz: Pac-Man can also Butt Bounce, which is essentially a Ground Pound in Mario, and a Rev Roll, which propels Pac-Man forward while standing still. ' ' Boomstick: But most of his powers only last a few seconds, at most and some of them only really work against ghosts or other things like ghosts. Wiz: But Pac-Man's biggest weakness is his...stomach. Pac-Man thinks with his stomach and is very easily distracted by food. Pac-Man can sometimes eat the wrong berry, giving him the wrong powers. Boomstick: Just...don't show food in front of him, you might lose a hand or an arm. (Pac-Man: Knock knock! Blinky: Who's there? Pac-Man: Chomp. Blinky: Chomp who? Pac-Man: Chomp YOU!) Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!! Battle Down in the earth, Taizo Hori is seen killing Pookas and dragons, the monsters start to run, but they are quickly run down by Taizo and killed. Nearby, Pac-Man is eating pellets and digging through the ground, eating Pac-Pellets. Noticing the Pookas, he eats one and stops, evaluating the taste. Pac-Man grows arms and legs and jumps happily, loving it. Noticing the others, he soon eats them. Taizo Hori shoots his harpoon at a Pooka just as Pac-Man grabs the Pooka to eat it. Taizo pulls on the harpoon and Pac-Man pulls on the Pooka. They get into a pulling match, the screen zooms into the Pooka as it pops out of existence, both Taizo and Pac-Man fall to the ground. Pac-Man gets to his feet and looks at the space where the Pooka used to be, and sees Taizo standing there, confused. Assuming Taizo killed the beast, he rushed up to him and punched him. Taizo gets to his feet and readies himself and blocks a punch from Pac-Man, he jumps backwards and charge forward. Pac-Man jumps up in the air, preparing his attack. GO! Pac-Man punches downward toward Taizo, but he jumps back and fires his harpoon. Pac-Man blocks it with Blinky, but Taizo fires again, which Pac-Man jumps over. He fires his harpoon a third time, but this time Pac-Man grabs the rope and pulls Taizo toward him. Pac-Man punches Taizo three times and hits him with a bicycle kick, sending him crashing into the ground above him. Pac-Man jumps up, grabs Taizo and throws him onto the ground. Pac-Man Butt Bounces him and drops a fire hydrant on his head. Slightly dizzy, Taizo equips his boots, which make him 50% faster. He dashes into Pac-Man twice and knocks him away. Equipping his Boxing Gloves, he rushes toward Pac-Man and rushes him with many punches. Pac-Man manages to block Taizo's attacks before holding his arms to stop him from attacking. Pac-Man headbutts Dig Dug away and pulls out his mallet, Taizo pulls out his shovel and readies it. Pac-Man dashes toward him and swings his mallet, but Taizo blocks with his shovel. Both of them look at each other before swinging their weapons at the other. The weapons clang and bang but none of them actually get a hit on each other. Pac-Man swings the mallet upward and nearly knocks the shovel out of Taizo's hands, stunning him for a split second. He smacks Taizo with the mallet, bringing him back to Earth. He swings his shovel at Pac-Man, some blood spurts out from Pac-Man. The two keep swinging their weapons at each other, with more blood spurting out, but no-one can tell who owns it. Pac-Man throws Blinky forward and hits Taizo with it, making him drop the hammer. Pac-Man barrages him with thwacks from the hammer before knocking him away with it. Taizo pulls out his blaster as Pac-Man swallows a Power Pellet. Taizo fires many shots from the blaster, but Pac-Man dodges them all. reaching Taizo, he kicks him twice. Taizo pulls out a harpoon and fires it at Pac-Man, which stabs and stuns him. Taizo smiles, before starting to pump. Pump! Pump! Pump! Pac-Man grows bigger and bigger as he's filled with air, shaking slightly. Taizo wraps his fingers around the pump, prepared to explode Pac-Man, he's hit with a blast of water. Letting go of the pump and knocking the harpoon away, he looks over to see where the water came from. Pac-Man slowly deflates, coming back to his senses. As he fully deflates, he's struck with a fire hydrant. Pac-Man punches the hydrant away and looks left and right, because Taizo disappeared. Pac-Man notices a hole in the ground and he follows suit. Running down the tunnel Taizo has created, he stays on guard, waiting for him. Pac-Man turns around just at the wrong time, as Taizo just fired his harpoon. He hears a whooshing behind him and jumps to the side, narrowly missing the harpoon. He runs down the tunnel and meets Taizo, who laughs. Pulling out an hourglass, he smiles. Pac-Man realises what's about to happen and fires a Pac-Pellet at the hourglass, which shatters. Taizo angers and rushes toward him, Pac-Man gets the idea of using the Fire Berry, and throws...the Kung-Fu Berry. He realises his mistake but it's too late, Pac-Man accidently eats the Kung-Fu Berry and slams his two fists together. Without meaning to, Pac-Man rushes forward and punches so fast Taizo can't comprehend it. Pac-Man grabs Taizo and slams him into the roof, when he falls Pac-Man kicks back into the roof. This goes on for some time, but then Pac-Man spins around and throws Taizo away. Rushing up to him, he punches Taizo twice and throws him out the tunnels. Taizo lands near some flowers and summons a meteor strike. Pac-Man wall-jumps out of the cave to meet him and comes face-to face with the meteors. Using his blaster and using a forcefield to blast the meteors away. Taizo looks on in shock as Pac-Man successfully saves himself, he equips his lightning forcefield and jetpack, while Pac-Man swallows a Super Berry. Pac-Man becomes Super Pac-Man and flies in the air, meeting Taizo in the sky. The two fly into each other for a while before parrying blow after blow. A particularly strong attack destroys Taizo's lightning shield, sending Pac-Man to the ground, losing his Super Pac-Man ability. Pac-Man jumps up in the air and spawns a trampoline below him, he bounces twice before leaping in the air. Taizo flies toward him as Pac-Man transforms into his 2-D form. Taizo prepares his attack but Pac-Man beats him to it. Pac-Man chomps him twice before... The screen fades into black...Then there's an explosion of blood. The screen fades back to Pac-Man as he walks off the screen. The screen zooms out, showing the bottom half of Taizo's body, surrounded by a pool of blood. K.O! Results Boomstick: Well, the Pookas are safe, you're welcome. Wiz: Dig Dug was a very formidable foe, but Pac-Man was just enough to put him down for good. Boomstick: Dig Dug definitely held the destructive capability, destroying islands has never been Pac-Man's strong suit. ''' Wiz: Pac-Man held the durability and strength advantage, Dig Dug never actually lifted all that much, relying on outside weapons to get his job done, and Dig Dug never tanked an undersea torpedo. Pac-Man even had a more destructive moveset. Pac-Man can shoot fire and ice, can become an amazing martial artist. '''Boomstick: Dig Dug did have a lot of ways to take Pac-Man down, but more times than not, Pac-Man takes the cake. Dig Dug could've easily won using the meteors, but Pac-Man had his Super Pac and Pac-Zilla forms to easily finish off the fight. Wiz: Overall, while Dig Dug was a very powerful combatant, Pac-Man's arsenal and superior durability could finally save the environment from Dig Dug's destruction. Even Dig Dug's speed boots that gave Dig Dug a speed advantage could not overpower Pac-Man for good. Boomstick: Looks like Dig Dug just couldn't keep his head in this battle. Wiz: That was...terrible. The winner is Pac-Man. Category:Namco Characters Category:'Terrain Manipulators' themed Death Battle Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:'Digging' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Zacisawesome101